Curse of the Black Pearl
by ElphabaThroppxx
Summary: Bess is just an average 16yr old girl; up untill the day that her parents died. Her whole world was flung into oblivion. now she is stuck in a life where noone really cares about her...until one day when the imposible becomes possible. 1st F/F R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

_Chapter 1: Windows to Worlds_

"Bess … may I see you after class." Mr Lee said in an airy tone,one rainy afternoon. Bess looked up from her book and sighed. This would be the third time she had been asked to stay behind and talk to the teacher this week. She knew that her grades had slipped s bit since last year but she didn't think that they were that bad. She looked down at her essay that they had received as part of their semesterly assessment. She had gotten a C. She used to be really good at English, but ever since her aunt remarried this absolute thug, her grades have faltered. She guessed that this was because she never had time to study because she was always doing chores for someone-or-other.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Bess sat silently in her seat as the rest of the class filed out past her. She began to gather up her books and stood up, attempting to sneak out under the cover of the rest of the class. She was getting very pleased with herself, and had almost made it to the door when an arm appeared before her, blocking her way out of the door. She slowly raised her head and looked up into the face of her teacher.

"Planing on going anywhere?"

"No sir. I was just going to...um...the bathroom. Yeah the bathroom"

She looked at him. She knew that she was terribly unconvincing, but she didn't care. He looked at her and sighed, as he sat back down at his desk.

"I would prefer it if you were back in here within the hour Bess."

"Yes sir. Of course."

She scampered down the hall and almost ran into a bunch of senior boys who were hanging around their lockers.

"Ow. Sorry Ben. I didn't see you there."

Bess tried to turn around but Ben had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Hey baby. I haven't seen you 'round here lately. God I forgot how sexy you look when you are in a hurry."

He grabbed a bunch of her hair and began to twirl it around his finger.

"When are you going to forget about what happened and go out with me again?"

She looked at him and laughed.

"You are really pathetic you know that. I am not like those girls that like you. I wont be used and cast aside after you have had your fun. So forget it Ben, I am never going to lower myself to the unprecedented level of going out with you. Have a nice life Ben."

Bess walked back towards the classroom, totally forgetting about going to the bathroom. As she walked through the door, Mr Lee raised his head lazily and looked at her with surprise.

"Well well well. It only took you 15 minutes this time. Well we will start on a good note then. Please sit down."

She gingerly sat on the chair he had pulled up to his desk, and looked at him. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Almost an hour later Bess collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Mr Lee had given her the opportunity to re write her essay and had given her a more general topic. This meant that she could write about whatever she wanted really, which gave her the best chance of getting a better grade. She sat up and walked over to her dresser and the big gilded mirror that was positioned on the wall just above it. The mirror was one if the only things that she was allowed to keep from her parents possessions. She grabbed the silver backed brush from the dresser and attempted to tame her wild hair. But no matter how hard the tried the rusty curls refused to settle. She eyed the straightener in the bathroom, that she could just see through the crack in the ensuite door. She absent mindedly raised her arm to touch the brown scar, which stood out against her pale skin, just in front of her ear; the result of her last attempt to straighten her hair.

"Bess that Charlotte girl is at the door for you, so hurry up!"

The sharp voice snapped her out of her thought and made her take notice of her surroundings. Her eyes flicked to the large clock mounted on the opposite wall. It was 4:35. She knew that her friend Charlotte would be coming over soon. She grabbed her coat and her scarf before opening the hatch in the floor and lowering the ladder to the ground. She could see her cousin leaning on the wall next to the ladder.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

Jane looked up at Bess and narrowed her blue eyes.

"Nothing. I never realised that it became illegal to stand in a corridor at _my_ _own _home."

As Bess lowered herself down the ladder and landed lightly next to Jane, she observed her cousin with raised eyebrows. "What are you looking at me like that for!"

Bess looked down at Jane, who's head barely brushed Bess's shoulder, and smiled slyly.

"Just wondering why you don't have something more important to do. Like terrorising some younger kids."

Jane pursed her lips and clipped back a stray piece of her dark hair. She turned on her heel and flounced back down the corridor, her hair swinging against the back of her neck.

Feeling rather happy with herself, Bess strutted down the long corridor and out onto the landing that led to the front door.

"I'm off. I'll be back in an hour" she yelled to no one in particular.

She grabbed her keys from inside pocket of her big coat and opened the door. Charlotte was sitting on the old wooden fence that ran along the front of the house. She turned around when she heard Bess's footsteps crunching across the gravel.

"'bout time you turned up. I've been freezing my pants off out here." Charlotte said, agitatedly rubbing her hands together.

"Come on I want to get as far away from this asylum as possible." Bess sighed

The two girls laughed as they got into Charlotte's car and drove off down the long driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Elizabeth Swann

Bess threw herself down on her bed and clutched a cushion to her chest.

"Bang Bang Bang"

She opened her eyes lazily. And went over to the hatch in the floor. She grabbed the handle and pulled it back to reveal the thin face of her aunt, Jennifer.

"What are you doing?" Bess asked, looking bemused at her aunt, who was holding a long handled broom in one hand and an opened letter in the other.

"Don't take that tone with me madam." she scowled "I just received this letter from government protection saying that now that you are turning 18 you are entitled to all of your parents money, houses, furniture and possessions. This also means that you are able to move back to your home in Devon."

Bess slid down the ladder and ripped the letter out of her aunt's grip. As her eyes scanned the word's her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"So this means I don't have to live here anymore?" she asked astounded.

"Maybe but I am still your legal guardian until the day you turn 18 so you are still forced to stay here until May." Jennifer sneered at her.

"Fine" she snarled back at her, before traipsing up the ladder and slamming the hatch shut.

"God! Why cant I just leave... Disappear... Vanish... They wont care if I go... They probably wont notice... I wont care if I never see them again... everyone will be happy...why do I have to wait until I turn 18 to leave this asylum!" Bess stormed around her large attic room until the sun had set behind the hills that surrounded her uncles estate. She had to light all the candles that were placed around her room – there was no electricity in the attic of the house.

Bess walked over to the one large window that faced towards the front of the house and picked up a candle-stick. She carried it carefully over to bed where she placed it on a bracket that was on her wall. The light from the flame lit up three paintings hanging on her wall. They were done by Bess's mother; the three, two and one year before both she and her father died when Bess was 11.

Bess adored the paintings and would take them down from the wall and stare into the scene; at her mothers signature in the bottom right hand corner, at the miniature people scattered about, although she looked for three in particular. A tall curly, brown haired man in a sky-blue shirt. A thin woman with auburn hair that cascaded onto her dark blue dress. And a young girl, in a delicate white dress, who always had her curly auburn hair tied back in a white lace ribbon. These figures were of her father, her mother, and herself. She had gotten the first one, a Caribbean port with a small town in the bay and towering ships floating in the harbour, on her 10th birthday. She had gotten the second, a young woman in a wedding dress, kneeling in the rain, outside an archway (decorated accordingly) with the groom, bridesmaids and guests standing back in the shelter, on her 11th birthday. The third one, of a mother and daughter standing on the edge of a cliff looking out to sea in the direction of a tall sailing ship, with a young man, wearing a bandanna around his head, standing at its bow gazing back at the women, was given to her on her 12th birthday by the legal people who went through her parents will.

She first looked at them all in turn, not noticing anything different. Yet, when she looked at them again, she noticed a difference. The first one, instead of having the pretty bronze frame and engraving, as it always did, it had a white, wooden frame around it with a large brass latch going from the picture to the frame. Cautiously Bess reached out touched the picture. But instead of the paint strokes being distinct and firm, she felt cold glass under her fingers. She stepped away from the 'window' in shock. Then, she slowly began to move towards it again. It was, she figured, her cousins playing a trick on her. So she reached out a shaking hand and slipped the latch off its hook. A sudden gust of wind blew the window forward and revealed the scene to Bess. She stood there hesitant for a second before saying to herself,

"If I am seeing things then I will walk straight into the wall. If it is real it could be my one escape from those thick ninnies who I have the unhappy job of being related to ... and a chance for me to be free. Its a win-win situation."

Grabbing a jacket and her photo of her parents – to keep them close – she climbed up onto her bed and stepped out of the window.

A fierce sea breeze whipped her hair around her face and the smell of the ocean filled her lungs. Bess squinted as the fierce sun glared into her eyes. As soon as her eyes had adapted to the light she was able to properly survey her surroundings. She was standing in the front garden of the most magnificent house she had ever seen, with its towering windows and its intricately bent wrought iron balcony. She turned back, to see if her window was still there. And so it was. A little square box floating into mid air. Now on the other side of the window, Bess was able to see a small gold key protruding from the key-hole in the side of the frame. Bess reached out and slowly picked it up. Immediately the window vanished. Bess began to panic. She tried to push the key back into its whole in mid air but found no resistance. Then with an unusual click the key slid into mid air, turned slightly, and clicked again. And there before her she found her wondow, her room and her house. It was right there again She tried to place the ley .and was just in time to see the window back to her room swing shut. She heard the latch click and lock, and then the window was gone. She was standing outside a large house with big, wooden front doors, large windows and around the side, a carriage pulled by two large white horses. Slowly she walked up to the front door and knocked loudly three times. Suddenly she realised how stupid it was to knock on the door of a house that you don't know who owns it, let alone where it is. She began to walk down the front steps when the door opened and a tall man with a short white wig stood before her. "How may I help you?" he asked in a mildly curious tone. "Umm…" Bess stuttered, at quite a loss at what to say, "Yes, I was wondering…" "Who is it Charles, the carriage is not due for another two hours?" Bess moved her head around Charles to find the source of the voice. It soon showed its self, as a short man with a long grey wig and a fine blue and gold embroidered coat stepped into view. "Oh!" he said when he saw Bess standing in the doorway, "Yes Charles, bring her in. get her cleaned up and put into some nicer cloths. She seems to be lost and can stay here for a while." Charles led her into a large entrance hall where the man was waiting for her. 'Good-day, young lady. I am Governor Weatherby Swann.' He said. 'I will make sure you are dressed and cleaned just as soon as my daughter is up. Her name is Elizabeth. Come I should go and wake her now if we want to be at the ceremony on time.' He said smiling at Bess, and then he turned,'come on.' He said to a small group of maids that were standing in the shadow of the door. Bess followed the Governor up a magnificent staircase and along one of the corridors that branches off it, until he came to one of the doors and stopped. He then knocked lightly on the door 'Elizabeth are you dressed are you decent? He asked gently. A loud crash then a new voice, slightly muffled, but audible, from the other side of the door. 'Yes, Yes!' Governor Swann opened the door and stepped over the thresh-hold. Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the room, trying to conceal the three-legged chair that was on the floor behind her, wearing a night-gown covered be a dressing gown. 'Still a-bed at this hour!' Swann said, amused 'it's a beautiful day.' The thick curtains were pulled back and the windows opened. Light and sea air flooded into the room. 'I have a gift for you' he added. One of the maids who followed them up the stairs stepped forwards and presented a large rectangular box. Swann took off the lid and revealed a beautiful dress. 'Oh it's beautiful!' she said stepping forward and picking up the dress. 'During this time Bess had the opportunity to observe Elizabeth. She was tall, well mannered, but the thing that Bess noticed the most was that Elizabeth had, like Bess, curly, long blond hair. Swann turned again, remembering Bess, and pulled her further into the room. 'Elizabeth, this is, umm….' 'Bess Turner, Sir' she helped him, 'Yes, Lizzie this is Miss Bess Turner, she will be staying with us for a while.' Elizabeth looked around her father and saw the girl standing in his shadow. Her eyes lit up. As the two girls looked at each other, Swann mover to where he could see both girls. 'Goodness me! You two could be described as twins.' He then turned to the maids and ushered them forwards. 'Lucy, can you please get Miss Turner cleaned up and dressed. Thankyou and Margaret you do Elizabeth in her new dress. Go on. 'He then turned to greet a visitor who was waiting downstairs.

Elizabeth turned to Bess and said 'Hello, I'm Elizabeth. Where did you come from?' Bess began to tell her how she had arrived outside her front window. Elizabeth gasped and was about to say something, when Lucy and Margaret stepped forwards and took them behind dressing screens. The girls giggled as they told each other stories, quite to the annoyance of Lucy and Margaret (Bess told an really good joke to Elizabeth, who then fell into fits of laughter, and Margaret was unable to tighten her corset because of the quaking.) 1 hour later the girls sat up from two chairs in front of a large brass mirror. Bess looked at her reflection amazed. Instead of a dirty girl with shorts and a singlet on and her hair fanning out behind her, there was a young woman in a pale blue and cream dress, and her hair pinned up in a bun with one curl let out, dangling down her shoulder. Elizabeth stood up and, pleased with what she saw, turned to Bess. 'You look amazing!' she whispered. 'Thanks' Bess replied, 'but this corset is killing me and my skirt is about a foot wide, three foot wide!' Bess began squirming around, trying to loosen the cords on her corset. Elizabeth laughed. 'Yes, I have heard they are the latest fashion in London.' She said with a giggle. 'Well women in London must have learnt not to breath' Bess replied, her voice straining as she was still fiddling with her corset. Standing as close as they could, as their skirts made it impossible to walk together, the two girls left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK HELLO PEOPLE!**

**I have absolutely no excuse for taking so long with this except that school became absolutely ridiculous. So I've been thinking of finnishing this story in homage to my 13 yr old self who would be very angry that I didn't finnish posting her story. **

**As such please keep in mind that this is all coming from my 13 yr old selfs brain, therefore it is probably not fabulous but im going to stick it out. might end up putting in some new chapters.**

**But i have some definite ideas for some new stories, mainly of musicals. So i hope to be populating some fandoms such as Pirate Queen, Anything Goes and 9 to 5, just to name a few.**

**As always a review is lovely. I should have SOMETHING up within the next few days.**

**Much Love**

**Axx**


End file.
